lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Franchise)
Sonic the Hedgehog is one of the many franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions in Year 2. It is based on the popular video game series starring the character of the same name, which was originally created by SEGA and Sonic Team. About Sonic the Hedgehog is a blue hedgehog known and named for his ability to run at supersonic speeds. Along with many of his friends like Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, and Amy Rose, Sonic's high-speed adventures generally involve him and his friends thwarting the plans of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, who uses animals to power his robots. Time and time again, Sonic has saved the world from various threats, and still shows no sign of stopping. Related Characters/Objects * 71244 Level Pack ** Sonic the Hedgehog *** Sonic Speedster **** Blue Typhoon **** Moto Bug *** The Tornado **** Crabmeat **** Eggcatcher Non-Playable Characters * Tails * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Doctor Eggman * Shadow the Hedgehog * Big the Cat * Chaos * Omochao * Crabmeat * Buzz Bomber * Chopper * Moto Bug * Orca * Jaws * Hyudoro * Spikebonker * Unidasu * Star Pointer * Tails Doll Adventure World * Green Hill Zone * Chemical Plant Zone * Aquatic Ruin Zone * Carnival Night Zone * Ice Cap Zone * Sandopolis Zone * Lava Reef Zone * Hidden Palace Zone * Death Egg Zone * Emerald Altar * Labyrinth * Marble Zone * Metropolis Zone Level * Sonic Dimensions Trivia * Big the Cat is the only main character to appear in game not to have his current actor of Kyle Hebert. Instead, he is voiced by the reverting Oliver Wyman. * This is the first game connected to the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise on the PlayStation 4 (exlcuding PlayStation Now ports of earlier Sonic the Hedgehog games and the Xbox One. * In the E3 Expo Trailer for Year 2 of LEGO Dimensions sets, Sonic was seen taking The One Ring from Gollum. * This is the first franchise in the game to have originated in the East, as all other franchises in the game are properties from the West. * Sonic the Hedgehog was leaked in a list of product codes from September 2015, labeled as "S". However, due to the singular letter, most speculated that it would be more characters from The Simpsons. * The year that this franchise was announced and released for LEGO Dimensions was 2016, which happens to be its 25th anniversary. ** The studs in the game are rendered as Rings in this franchise's level and Adventure World, rather than the standard stud appearance seen in rest of the Adventure Worlds, the collection sound is also changed to the sound used in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. ** The Red Brick of this world, Ring-a-Ding-Ding!, allows the visual change to apply anywhere, but does not change the audio. * Several stages from past Sonic titles were adapted for the Sonic content in LEGO Dimensions. ** The level includes the Green Hill Zone, Marble Zone and Labyrinth from Sonic the Hedgehog, Metropolis Zone and Death Egg Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure. ** Sonic's Battle Arena is based on Carnival Night Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3. ** The adventure world features elements from Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog, Chemical Plant Zone, Aquatic Ruin Zone, Metropolis Zone and the special stages from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Carnival Night Zone and Ice Cap Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sandopolis Zone, Lava Reef Zone, Death Egg Zone and Hidden Palace Zone from Sonic & Knuckles and the Emerald Altar from Sonic Adventure. * This is the third franchise that is directly connected to LEGO Dimensions Story Mode, the first being Portal 2 and the second being Midway Arcade. * This world has the most music tracks, with 19 total. With the exception of the drowning theme, music tracks for the areas from the Genesis titles have been replaced by sound-alike tracks, as the rights to the originals are held by their respective composers and have to be licensed separately for use in games, even by SEGA. SEGA owns the rights to all music created from Sonic Adventure onwards, however, allowing for LEGO Dimensions to use tracks from games such as the Adventure titles and Sonic the Hedgehog 4. Category:Franchises Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Franchises Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Index Category:2016 Category:Wave 7 Category:Videogame Franchises Category:SEGA Franchises Category:Sonic Team Franchises